


Dick's "punishment"

by esocwen



Category: Batman (1966)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esocwen/pseuds/esocwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set right after the episode "Scat! Darn Catwoman" where Catwoman drugs Robin and uses him as one of her thugs. Dick Grayson is having a hard time getting over the guilt of everything he did while under Catwoman's control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick's "punishment"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly that came to mind, so I wrote it down pretty quickly. I apologize if it isn't written very well. I don't own any of Batman or the characters.

Ever since the whole incident with Catwoman, Dick had been feeling uneasy, nervous, anxious. He couldn't remember everything that had happened. Some of it he could, some was a blur, and some parts would come back to him suddenly.  
Dick was asleep when he remembered his fight with Batman. He had forgotten all about that, and then like in a dream, he remembered all of it. He awoke with a start, like he had had a nightmare. Dick remembered everything vividly, how he had beat and punched Batman, no Bruce, his Bruce, over and over again. Dick was stricken with guilt and sadness. He even remembered how Batman didn't lift a hand to hit him back or defend himself. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him, that it was all Catwoman's fault for drugging him, he knew he would never do anything to hurt batman on his own. But he still couldn't shake the terrible feeling.  
Dick tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't rest his mind. He laid there awake until it was time to get ready for school. Dick got up and was determined to be strong and not let these memories and feelings effect him. Once he arrived at school and began classes, it was easier for him to focus on other things and not worry about feeling so terrible, but whenever he let his mind wander it would come across those flashes of Batman's face being punch by his own gloved hands.  
As the day drew closer to an end, Dick's anxiety and nervousness started to return. He knew he'd have to go home and face Bruce. He didn't see Bruce this morning, he had already left for a meeting at his office. Alfred picked Dick up from school and noticed that Dick was being unusually quiet. "How was your day, Master Grayson?" "It was alright, Alfred. Nothing too exciting".  
"Are you alright, Sir? You seem a little adrift this afternoon".  
"I am feeling a little tired. Would it be alright if I skipped dinner tonight, Alfred? I don't have much of an appetite. I think I'll head to my room when we get home and lay down."  
"As you wish, Master Grayson. Would you like me to bring anything to you room later on?"  
"No I'll be fine. Thank you though."

Once they got home, Dick did what he said, went straight to his room. He could hear Aunt Harriet in the living room asking Alfred where he was. Dick was grateful that Alfred covered for him and explained that he had a lot of homework and wanted to be in his room to focus. Once in his room, Dick went ahead and changed into his PJs and got into bed. He wasn't ready to sleep but his mind wouldn't stop thinking about Bruce and how Dick had attacked him while he was under Catwoman's influence. Dick winced just thinking about it. How could he have allowed himself to do that? How was he not strong enough to resist and stop himself? Dick rolled over in his bed, turned off the lamp on his nightstand and forced himself to close his eyes and try to fall asleep. He didn't want to think about this anymore.

Bruce got home shortly after dinner, he had had a long day at work dealing with different Wayne foundation matters. Alfred, as always, greeted him when he arrived home and had left over dinner ready and waiting. Aunt Harriet also stopped to speak with Bruce and ask him about his day and to make small talk about her outings and errands with Alfred. Bruce noticed that Dick was not around, he normally saw him right away either working on his homework or reading through some book from the library.  
"Alfred, where is Dick this evening"  
"He has already retired for the evening, Master Bruce. I'm afraid Master Dick was not feeling well when he returned from school today."  
"Really. That is concerning. Is he in his room now?"  
"Yes, honestly, Sir, Master Dick seemed to be a little down this afternoon as if something were troubling him."  
"Hmm, very concerning. I think I will stop by his room to see if he is alright"  
"Very good, Sir".

Bruce headed upstairs to check on his ward. He didn't like the idea of Dick not being in good spirits. Dick was always the energetic and optimistic type, he rarely let things get to him so much so that he would go to bed without dinner. Bruce quietly knocked on Dick's door, he didn't hear anything so he slowly opened the door. "Dick? Are you asleep?"  
Dick heard Bruce come in, he had been drifting in and out of sleep but was awake now. "Hey Bruce, I'm awake."  
Bruce walked over to Dick and sat down on the side of Dick's bed facing him. He turned on the lamp next to Dick's bed. "Hey, how are you feeling? Alfred mentioned you weren't feeling well". Bruce put his hand to Dick's forehead out of habit to make sure he wasn't too warm. "No, I'm feeling fine. Just tired, it was a long day." Dick pulled his head back away from Bruce. He was having a hard time being close to him right now, especially since Bruce was concerned about him. Bruce should be mad at him for what had happened, not concerned for him. It made Dick feel even worse about the whole situation.  
Bruce could tell something was up with his ward. "Are you sure you are alright? Is something bothering you, Dick? You haven't seemed like yourself these past few days."  
"Boy, Bruce, you really do notice everything". Dick started to sit up and Bruce scooted over to give him some room. "Honestly, Bruce, I'm still having a difficult time dealing with our last encounter with the Catwoman. I keep having random memories and visions of what all happened."  
Bruce let out a sigh. "Dick, I'm sorry. I wish these things would not continue to bother you. Is it anything in particular that has gotten you upset?"  
"Well, yeah. Last night part of my memories came back to me in a dream. No, more like a nightmare. I... I remember fighting with you...I kept punching you over and over. I thought it was just a nightmare at first but then when I woke up I realized that it was a memory of what really happened... Bruce, I feel terrible! You shouldn't have let me hit you like that!" Dick was starting to get worked up, he could feel his eyes start to burn with tears threatening to fall. Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder to comfort him "Shhh, hush now Dick. I've told you not to let these memories upset you so. You know you had no control over your actions. It was Catwoman who instigated the fight. It was her actions, not yours. I know you would never hurt me on purpose."  
"I know, Bruce, but I can't help but feel guilty. I hate that I hurt you. I hate myself for that."  
"Dick, don't say that. What would help you get over this guilt of yours? I promise you I have no resentment towards you for anything that happened. How could I?" Bruce gave Dick a warm smile to try and cheer him up. It started to work, but Dick still felt terrible. "I don't know Bruce, maybe... I don't know, maybe if you punished me somehow I'd feel better. I feel like I still deserve to be punished in some way".  
"Dick, seriously, I'm not going to punish you for something that the Catwoman was responsible for. This whole ordeal was not your fault."  
Dick took a deep sigh and hung his head "Yea, i guess you're right Bruce".

Bruce looked at Dick and considered him for a minute. Obviously Dick wasn't going to let this go.  
"Alright, Dick, so be it. If you want me to punish you then I guess I'll have to".  
Bruce immediately pushed Dick back down onto the bed and leaned over top of him. This took Dick by surprise "Uh, What?" But before Dick could say anything else, Bruce attacked his ribs and started tickling him mercilessly. "AAAH! Bruce!! Hahahaha! Don't tickle me!! hahaha!"  
"Nope, I'm not going to stop tickling you until you no longer feel guilty. You wanted me to punish you after all." Bruce kept tickling Dick up and down his ribs. Dick tried to block him with his arms but was failing miserably. He could hardly see from the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.  
Bruce suddenly reached back and pinched the top of Dick's knees. "AAAHH! Hahaha!! No Bruce! Not my knees please!! Hahahaha!!! Dick rolled onto his side to try to escape, but Bruce was too fast. "No no, you aren't going anywhere yet". Bruce caught Dick right on his sides and gave him several ticklish pinches all the way up until he reached under his arms. "Aah Hahahaha!!" Dick couldn't stop laughing, he couldn't remember the last time someone tickled him like this. "Hahaha, Bruuuce!! Please stop! I feel better! I feel better! Hahahaha!!"  
"Hmm, do you really?" Bruce pulled up Dick's shirt and started blowing raspberries in the middle of his belly. "Aahahaha!! Gosh, Bruce, yes!! I promise I feel better! Just stoooop!! Pleeaase!!"  
With that, Bruce stopped. "Ok, I guess I believe you now". Dick was completely out of breath but still had a smile on his face and some remaining giggles. Bruce leaned in closer to him. "Enough punishment for you?" Then he planted a quick kiss to Dick's forehead. "Dick, in all seriousness, I love you and I don't want you to be upset. Not about this. You weren't you when all of those memories happened. So please don't trouble yourself over them. Ok, Dick? Do you believe me?"  
Dick was silent for a moment "Yea, Bruce, I believe you." Dick was starting to feel better. He had realized that Bruce wasn't upset with him at all over what had happened and he didn't hold anything against him for it.  
"Thank you, Bruce. I love you too." Dick smiled up at Bruce who smiled back.  
"Good. Now would you like me to bring you something to eat since you missed dinner?"  
"I sure would Bruce. Thank you" Dick smiled contently and for the first time all day he really did feel better.


End file.
